


Discovery

by mindless_pidgeon (the_one_with_the_plan)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, donald as well, the triplets are only there for like a minute but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_with_the_plan/pseuds/mindless_pidgeon
Summary: In which the Avatar is found, but not in the way you'd expect.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Avatar Tales: A Ducktales AU





	Discovery

The town was bustling as a young firebender bounced cheerfully down the street, Webby Vanderquack was on a mission. Well, not as much a mission and more so looking for something special to give to the triplets, they'd helped her adjust herself to living a not so guarded life and she wanted to show how much she appreciated them. Besides it couldn't be  _that_ difficult to find something they'd like, right?  _Wrong_.

Huey would probably like some new notebooks, Dewey had expressed a desire for new paint for his glider and Louie... she really had no idea. She could figure his out later on, maybe something would catch her eye. With a reasonably sized bag slung across her shoulder, she began her gift shopping, looking through each window and every stall in hope of finding something for each triplet.

They were the first people to really let her open up to them, that were her age anyway, they helped her get used to being out and around the town, the people and the cultures. It was amazing, better than being holed up on Killmoter Hill, though she still missed seeing her Granny and that grumpy old duck every day. She looked around at the people that surrounded her, benders and non-benders just going about their day, using their skills to work and live out their lives, it was  _amazing_ to see people live so differently. Everyone she had grew up around had only ever been working, aside from her granny but that was different, it felt so freeing to be able fit into a real society.

After what seemed like hours of scanning for something to catch her eye her attention was slowly drawn to a stall, slightly on the rundown side, lined with various wares, everything seemed like cheap trinkets until her eyes eventually rested on a dark, leather bound book. It was in fairly good condition and the merchant offered it to her for quite a cheap price all things considered. Huey would probably spend hours on end filling each page with detailed notes and ideas, it was  _perfect_.

One down, two to go.

Slotting the smooth book into her bag, and paying the seller accordingly, she continued on her travel through the town, carefully trying to remember her route back to the houseboat, looking for anywhere that might sell all kinds of paints and somewhere that might sell something for Louie, not really paying much attention as several figures in red rushed down the streets as she headed towards another stall.

___

Lena knew she messed up, of  all the people to steal from she just  had to steal from some deadbeat thugs out to make a quick dime. She couldn't help it, she hardly had enough money to afford food, she was  _starving_ just because she had accidentally knocked some old beagle into the mud when making a grab for food didn't mean she deserved to be hunted by the entire family line-up.

_'Maybe Aunt Magica was right, all I do is cause trouble'_ Lena had to silence those ever growing thoughts, her muscles ached with every thought of that wretched creature that called herself her family. What even was a  _family_ ,  did she even deserve one? Did she do the right thing by running away? That's just how family was sometimes,  _right?_ . A blinding burst of fire cut her train of thought as she noticed a triad of beagles closing in on her. A deep sigh left her bill, no rest for the wicked as Aunt Magica would say.

Picking herself up, swaying from exhaustion, and began to run yet again, slinging flames backwards whenever she felt her attackers grew to close for comfort. _'_ _This better have been worth it if it means almost dying over.'_

The only thought that was rushing through her head at this moment was  _'survive'_ but she didn't expect someone to grab her hand and drag her into the next alley before dragging her along.

___

Webby was concerned. 

She had  _finally_ found the perfect paints for Dewey and surprisingly enough, she had found an amazing gift for Louie. Thanking the merchant several times more than necessary Webby began on her trek back to the boat, though something felt off, tying off her bag and picking up her pace she tried to ignore the strange feeling. But it's hard to ignore something when it's running straight towards you, especially when it  _wasn't alone._

Webby could recognise lots of people from the town, but  she  was new, and she looked... scared? A girl was running, no  _sprinting_ ,  away from an  extremely  familiar group of criminals.

_'Beagle Boys,'_ Webby and the triplets had certainly encountered this terribly triad of thieves and none of those memories were pleasant. 

_'I gotta do something!'_ So, she did the first thing that sprung into her mind  _'get out of danger.'_ Just as the lanky figure had almost passed her she quickly laced her hand around her wrist and tugged her sharply to the right, down a narrow alley, though the Beagles could see where they went, the sudden surprise had the chance to slow them down ever so slightly.

Finally, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding before briefly looking towards the girl she was stringing along behind her, and her heart hurt a little. She was  _painfully_ _thin,_ with her pink-streaked hair matted and pressed against her forehead, her feathers were caked in dirt and bruises littered her arms and legs, but her eyes were focused on Webby, like she was worried about what would happen next though one thing was clear, there was a fierce spark in her eyes.

They kept running, there was an opening back to one of the main streets, if they made it out there, they could easily slip away in the crowds, but things don't always work out. More figures blocked off the other end of the alleyway, another one of the Beagle triads blocked their only other way out, they had to make a stand here. Or at least, Webby did, she wasn't so sure if the other girl could protect herself in this state. Slipping into a defensive stance Webby shot off several lines of flames, in an attempt to force the beagles backwards, but she could only do so much with attackers coming from both sides, but no attacks ever came from behind.

Webby felt her jaw drop, the girl, as battered and bruised as she was, had positioned herself low to the ground as she allowed bright fire to flow. Her moves were sloppy, like she had never had anyone teach her how to bend properly in her life but that seemed to work to her advantage, the beagles didn't know what to expect next from the unpredictable bending style of the teen, Webby had decided that she could rely on this stranger to watch her back for a while and she would watch hers. Letting out an enthusiastic cry, Webby leapt towards the beagles in front of her, slinging her flames and squaring her fists to strike anyone who decided to get close enough.

___

_'What is happening? Who are they? Who is SHE? What am I doing?'_ Lena couldn't think straight, everything was happening so fast and she had  no idea  what she was doing, her aunt had never taught her proper bending, only ever teaching her the bare minimum whenever she chose. But it felt  _right_ ,  it felt right to be able to bend whenever she needed to, she could  finally  fight back.  Occasionally slipping glances to her mysterious ally, making brief mental notes of her extremely energetic bending techniques, she slowly became more confident with her strikes, carefully dispatching her  assailants without causes too much injury. Her brow was laced in sweat from the heat, she had never used her firebending that much and moved so rapidly at the same time before, but it felt amazing.

___ 

The fight didn't last long, the remainder of the Beagles had scattered leaving only Webby, Lena and a couple of knocked out crooks. Lena slumped back, lying against the scorched walls of the alley, her chest heaving from her first  _real_ fight, the food she had been so desperate to steal lay forgotten on the ground, hardly noticing the young duck kneeling by her side.

"Oh my gosh! You're amazing! Are you ok? My names Webbys!"  _Wow_ the girl didn't half speak fast,  after a moment of recovering from the girls, Webbys, spitfire round of questioning she finally spoke up.

"Lena, and yeah I'm good, Pink. Just not really used to  _that_ kinda stuff.  Thanks, though, for the help." Her voice trailed off slightly towards the end as she flashed a small smile to girl, pink lightly dusting her cheeks. Pulling herself up to her feet, eventually leaning on the smaller girl as she was led out of the alley, Lena began to wonder about what would happen next.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" She could of swore that she heard Webby quietly stumbling over words as she tried to formulate some kind of explanation. 

"Well, I- I just thought that you'd want to get cleaned up and my friends live nearby, and I didn't want to leave you alone, you don't really look like you know you're way around that well." That was new, she actually cared? They only just met, everything in Lena's mind told her to say no, to not get attached to this stranger but her heart said otherwise, she felt  _safe_ with this girl.

So, she agreed, cutting of Webbys rambling by giving a soft nod she allowed herself to be gently led along the maze of streets. The way that Webby held on to her wrist was soft,  _nothing like Magica_ ,  and that only strengthened that feeling that she wasn't in danger, for the moment anyway.

Eventually, the streets opened up to the sight of deep blue, the Duckberg pier, ships littering the harbour and one thing stood out more than the others, one of the boats was on the brink of being on fire. So  obviously it  _had_ to be that one. Four figures stood on the boardwalk near the boat in question, all attempting to put out the developing fire in multiple ways, three with bending and one with a almost painfully small bucket. Though, strangely enough, Webby seemed relatively unphased by the event, like it was a common occurrence. simply signalling for Lena to wait a moment before assisting the four with the boat.

Lena took this moment to look at the group in front of her, three triplets, dressed in red, blue and green, and each with extremely different styles were all utilising different kinds of bending, which confused her, earth, air and water bending respectively. 

_'Why don't they just all use waterbending? Wouldn't that make more sense?'_ She'd have to ask about that later. Among the children was an extremely angry looking adult, his face was piratically red as he spat out words that everyone except her seemed to understand. This family was weird and she hadn't even spoke to any of them yet.

After a few minutes the fire was under control and Webby called for Lena, while being in the midst of explaining their battle with the beagles. Her smile was gradually growing wider as she spoke.

"Oh, oh! This is Lena, she's a firebender too! You should've seem her, she was absolutely awesome!" Shoot, I almost forgot I brought you guys something!" It was a miracle that everyone seemed to be following her words with the speed she was talking but eventually she let out a distressed groan as she pulled a mess of blue and green out of her bag.

"No, no no! I forgot about the paint!" Lena looked over her shoulder to see a green hoodie, like the one the green triplet wore, except with a fluffed hood and more noticeably, a large blue patch on the centre. Cogs slowly connected in Lena's head as she realised what she could do, years of  _unfortunate_ practice had led Lena to have great skills in removing stains from clothes.

"Hey, Pink? Lemme show you a little trick." Lifting the clothing from the fretting girls hands and walking over the the water Lena knelt down, gaining confused glances from the family. Moving her hand ever so slightly water from below began to dance under her control, sinking into the paint stain and lifting it from the fabric, only leaving a small damp patch on the otherwise unstained article of clothing. Turning to show off her handiwork all she saw were 5 jaw-dropped faces and that feel of anxiety bubbled in her stomach.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was slightly strained from the panic slowly building in the back of her head. What did she do? 

"Y-you're the avatar?" Webbys voice was small, yet full of excitement. 

"Wait, whats an avatar?"

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back? this bitch.


End file.
